poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Full Moon and Many Arms!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Full Moon and Many Arms in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *'Ash Ketchum:' (Narrating) The Manalo Festival which celebrates the solar eclipse is almost here! We went to Pokemon school like always, but Professor Kukui and the other groups are acting kinda strange. Meanwhile Lusamine ask the Ultra Guardians to head to the Altar of the Sun. We did and when we got there, Lunala appeared from an Ultra Wormhole! *(Lunala appears out of the Ultra Wormhole) *'Ash Ketchum:' (Narrating) But then another ultra beast. One we've never seen before also appeared! Then something is happening to my master Goku he acciendently look at the full moon and he transformed into a Golden Great Ape after his tail grew back. But then all of the sudden our friends Jeri along with Calumon and the Mixel leaders were both kidnapped by Takato and his friends' worst enemy the D-Reaper. *(Golden Great Ape Goku roar) *Takato Matsuki: Jeri! *'Jeri Katou:' Takato! *(The D-Reaper took her along with Calumon and the Mixel leaders away) *- *- *- *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Full Moon and Many Arms! *- *- *- *Ben Tennyson: Hang on Grandpa you'll be better in no time. *Max Taylor: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Golden Great Ape Goku *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Noivern! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *(Before the heroes could do anything suddenly three massive gravity beam came from out of nowhere blasting the heroes away) *'Tai Kamiya:' Everyone all right? *'Lillie:' What was that? *'Yoshi:' Look! *(Then a silhouetted figure appears from the clouds) *'Sophocles:' Look! *'Mordecai:' What is that thing? *(The figure emerges from the clouds which is King Ghidorah) *'Ash & Pooh:' (Gasp in terror) King Ghidorah! *(King Ghidorah roars loudly unleashing more lightning storms) *- *- *'Gladion:' You've got to be kidding me! *Mark EVO: How did I get ourself into these situations!! *Emerl: *(Li was shocked when he recognize the same monster that was in his dream back then) *'Li Showron:' It can't be! That's the same three headed monster I saw in my dream! *Ash Ketchum: Your nightmare is true King Ghidorah is here in Alola region. *(King Ghidorah prepare to fire the attack on our heroes.) *Sakura Avalon: Ash I think it's starts to attack us. *'Ash Ketchum:' Everyone, watch out! *(King Ghidorah fires his gravity beam aiming towards the heroes, but then suddenly a blue beam appears out of nowhere stopping the incoming attack) *'Mallow:' Where did that come from? *(Suddenly the ground shoke while the stomping sound can be heard) *'Tigger:' What's that? *'Ducky:' Is it an earth shake? *'Emerl:' I don't think it's an earthquake, Ducky. *(Then a massive feet shows up) *'Sophocles:' Look! *(The camera goes further up to see another monster which is Godzilla as he roars) *'Gladion:' What on earth is that monster!? *'Ash Ketchum:' (Gasp) Godzilla! *Winnie the Pooh: He came to rescue us. *Ash Ketchum: Godzilla I miss you so much. *(Godzilla communicates to Ash) *Chomper: He's saying "I miss you too, Ash." *Emerl: Whoa! So that must be... Godzilla. If I'm not mistaken. *(Godzilla communicates to Emerl) *'Ash Ketchum:' That's right. Godzilla this is Emerl. Emerl... Godzilla. *'Emerl:' Hi. *(Godzilla comes face to face with King Ghidorah as they both growl at each other preparing to fight) *Ash Ketchum: Be careful Godzilla, King Ghidorah is much tough so stay strong, and tough. *- *'Tai Kamiya:' We've got to help him. *'Kiawe:' Look out! *(Before the ADR-08: Optimizer was about to attack the heroes, suddenly something tackles it and save their lives) *'Fred Jones:' What the heck was that? *(They look up it was Mothra who saved them) *'All Heroes:' Mothra! *'Lillie:' She's back! *'Mark EVO:' Mothra! *'Sakura Avalon:' Your back! (Hugs Mothra in reunion) Mothra I miss you so much. *(Mothra communicates) *'Chomper:' She says "I miss you too, Sakura." *'Rainbow Dash:' I hate to interrupt the reunion. We've got more company! *(The D-Reaper and King Ghidorah are charging to attack) *Ash Ketchum: Then it's time attack. *Emerl: Right Ash! *(Godzilla tackles King Ghidorah while Mothra attacks the ADR-08: Optimizer) *- *- *- *- *(Then suddenly the heroes feels the heavy wind they look up and they see Rodan landing on the mountain and roars) *'Emerl:' Did you guys got a catchy name for that flying monster? *Ash Ketchum: Rodan! *'Emerl:' Rodan? *'Mark EVO:' Local legends call it "Rodan, the Fire Demon." *Gmerl: Well that's comforting. *- *- *(Rodan starts to follow Mark EVO in his flying vehicle) *Mark EVO: RODAN IS FOLLOWING ME!!! *- *- *- *- *(Mark EVO sees King Ghidorah heading towards him) *'Mark EVO:' That's it. *(Mark EVO dives his jet down allowing himself to escape leaving Rodan and King Ghidorah to battle each other) *'Mark EVO:' That was close. *(Cut to Rodan and King Ghidorah are fighting each other in the sky as the heroes watches this event in the screen) *'Emerl:' Holy smokes they're killing each other! *'Mark EVO:' Mayday, mayday. This is Mark EVO. Can you hear me? *'N.A.N.O.:' Copy that Mark. What's your status? *- *- *- *- *'Emerl:' Ash did you got any ideas how we can distract that three headed monster and prevent it from trying to get the mysterious black ultra beast along with Solgaleo and Lunala too? *Ash Ketchum: Emerl,you, Optimus and the others go stop the flying vehicle, Li and Meilin get King Ghidorah mad, Pan and I will get Goku back in the game. *Nigel Uno: Alright Ash,good luck. *Ash Ketchum: Thanks Nigel. Come on Pan *Pan: I'm right behind you Ash. *- *- *- *- *- *'Meilin Rae: '''Ugly three-headed beast! *'Li Showron:' Catch us if you can! *(King Ghidorah's left head fires his gravity beam to hit them, but misses, the right head fires again, but they dodged it again) *Kuki Sanban: Take that you three-headed lizard! *Wallabee Beetles: Eat this Ghidorah! *- *- *- *(Godzilla *- *- *- *- *- *(We go to Takato and Guilmon are chased by the ADR-01: Jeri Type) *'Takato Matsuki:' Run faster, Guilmon! If she catches us we're done for! *'Ash Ketchum:' Guys, that sounds like Takato, come on! *Littlefoot: Hang on Takato we're coming! *Petrie: Wait for Petrie! *(As the ADR-01: Jeri Type prepares attack both Takato and Guilmon, suddenly a Litten appears in front of her) *Eli Moon: Litten use Ember! *(Litten fires Ember on her) *'ADR-01: Jeri Type:' Why you! *Lana: Popplio use Bubblebeam! *Kiawe: Maworak use Bonemerang! *'Ash Ketchum:' Pikachu use Thunderbolt! *(Three Pokemon fire their attacks. ADR-01: Jeri Type dodges Bubblebeam and Bonemerang and then she gets zapped by Pikachu's thunderbolt) *- *- *(Suddenly she's get a tail whipped by Doc *Littlefoot: Doc! *- *- *ADR-01: Jeri Type: This is not possible! *- *All Heroes: Doc! *Takato Matsuki: Thanks Doc for saving us. *Doc: Anytime, kid. *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Master it's me Ash. Please remember me Goku. *Pan: He's right Grandpa you have to remember him. *(But Golden Great Ape Goku still refuse and blow him away,but Ash hanging on and slip his photo of him,Goku,and all his friends at the Pokemon Hot Spring.) *(Golden Great Ape Goku grab his photo and started to realized he's not alone.) *Ash Ketchum: Remember when we first met you at Pokemon School. *(Goku's memories are coming back.) *(Flashback starts) *Ash Ketchum (Flashback): Look at me master I'm surfing. *Goku (Flashback): Careful Ash! *- *- *- *(Flashback ends) *(Golden Great Ape Goku look at Ash and he remember him.) *Pan: Do you remember him Grandpa? *(Golden Great Ape Goku nodded *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Quintessa: And your world will be reborn Nemesis the Unknown. *(Philmac transform into darkest form called Nemesis the Unknown) *Nemesis the Unknown: I will destory anyone who stand in my way. *- *- *- *'Jeri Katou:' I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! Just let me out! *'Flain:' Jeri, it's no use. *'Jeri Katou:' I can't take this anymore! *'ADR-01: Jeri Type:' It's curious why emotions ever evolve, that's an instruction illogic that can evolutionary set backward. What you call compassion only bounds you to others who can make you weak! *'Jeri Katou:' Stop it! Stop talking in my voice! *(The red tentacles appears wrapping around Jeri) *'Teslo:' Jeri! *'Krader:' Let her go! *'ADR-01: Jeri Type:' Your feelings and despair are providing the D-Reaper all the energy it needs. *'Jeri Katou:' No! Stop it! Takato! Help me! *(The red wires appears wrapping around the ADR-01: Jeri Type and drags her down) *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Now we go to the heroes on the beach with the unconscious Lunala) *'Lusamine:' How is Lunala? *- *- *- *(Before the heroes can take Lunala to get recoverd suddenly a ADR-07: Paratice Head shows up) *'Takato Matsuki:' Wow! *'ADR-07: Paratice Head:' Destiny! (Repeating Destiny over and over) *'Mallow:' That voice! It's Jeri's! Where is she?! *'Takato Matsuki:' It's not her! The D-Reaper has stolen her voice and hid her somewhere. *(The ADR-07: Paratice Head keeps repeating Destiny) *'Takato Matsuki:' Stop it! Stop using her voice! *'Piccolo:' Takato, wait! *(The ADR-07: Paratice Head uses one of it's tentacle as the camera appears scanning Ash) *'ADR-07: Paratice Head:' Initiating memory scan. Subject - Ash Ketchum. *'Ash Ketchum:' What the? *'Tai Kamiya:' That thing is so freaky. *'ADR-07: Paratice Head:' Scan completed. Ash Ketchum, organic lifeform. Species, human. A good friend of... friend? (repeating "good friend") *'Ash Ketchum:' What's wrong with this thing? *'Renamon:' It doesn't understand the word. The D-Reaper and we Digimon don't have parents it's a new concept for it. *'Rika Nonaka:' Conceptualize this! *'ADR-07: Paratice Head:' Initiating memory scan. Subject, Ash Ketchum. *'Ash Ketchum:' Give back Jeri now! *'ADR-07: Paratice Head:' Memory scan interrupted. Conflict encountered Attempt resolution of the inconsistencies. Attempt failed. Failed. F-failed. F-failed. (Repeating "failed") *'Rika Nonaka:' Of course you failed you stupid thing. How can you possibly understand human emotions? *'Vegeta:' STOP REPEATING THE SAME WORDS OVER AND OVER!!! YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!! *Ash Ketchum: Godzilla use Atomic Breath! *(Godzilla fires his atomic breath on the ADR-07: Paratice Head and vaporizing it) *Vegeta: Well it's about time. *'Ash Ketchum:' Godzilla look out! *(Suddenly a red wire appears wrapping around Godzilla's wrist and legs and begins to pull him to the D-Reaper) *- *- *- *'Gladion:' It doesn't make sense. Why would the D-Reaper want Jeri for? *'Henry Wong:' They need her so they can force her to learn everything about humans. *- *- *- *- *'Faba:' Everyone! I determine to who owns the aircraft that try to capture Lunala! *'Kiawe:' So who were they? *'Faba:' A group that operates mainly in Kanto! Team Rocket! *'Ash Ketchum:' (Gasp) Not those guys again! *'Gmerl:' There back for more? *'Rika Nonaka:' Terrific! First they've enter Unova to takeover, and now Alola. *'Faba:' Specifically it's there a elite Matroi Matrix. *'Lusamine:' Matroi Matrix? Oh, my! *Piccolo: I sensed evil power level are heading this way. *'Mark EVO:' Guys! Look at this on the video. *(Everyone looks at the video to see the D-Reaper are causing destruction around the Alola region first. Then we see Godzilla and Mothra are trapped inside the D-Reaper) *Ash Ketchum: Godzilla no! *Sakura Avalon: Mothra! *- *- *- *N.A.N.O.: We found Terios and Philmac on one of the rooftops of the building. *Mark EVO: Philmac! What's happening to him? *Optimus Prime: Quintessa turns Philmac into Nemesis the Unknown. *Twilight Sparkle: That's not good. *'Izzy Izumi:' We also recieved another video from the Akala Island. Look! *(King Ghidorah lands on top of the volcano in Akala Island, the left head manage to regenerate itself and then lets out a roar becoming the king of the monsters all to himself and calling all the titans too) *'Izzy Izumi:' The D-Reaper has already taken over the entire Alola region and King Ghidorah is becoming the king of the monsters all to himself! He's creating massive lightning storms to destroy everything! *'Emerl: Evacuate the Alola region! *Mark EVO: Look on another video you guys. *(The heroes looks at another video to see all of the titans around the Pokemon world are awakened by King Ghidorah's call) *(In the desert in Unova a giant spider rises out of the ground. In the Sinnoh region in Lake Valor another titan from the mountain was awakened by Ghidorah's roar) *Tecna: King Ghidorah is calling all the titans. *(The heroes looks to see Rodan flying by and lands then he bows Ghidorah as the new alpha) *Li Showron: Rodan! What is he doing? *Ash Ketchum: Oh, no. He bow down to King Ghidorah as the new king of the monsters. *(The heroes are shocked) *'''Mark EVO: We found all places where the titans are awakened around the region. It says a giant prehistoric spider called "Scylla" is in the desert of Unova. The other titan named "Methuselah" is in Lake Valor. *'Ash Ketchum:' That's where we were there for Dawn's contest! *'Emerl:' And also the same place where Team Galactic captures the three lake guardians. And also Hunter J, her goons and her recruits are both killed from her ship exploded too. *'N.A.N.O.:' Look at that titan! It looks like a giant Komodo Dragon! *'Takuya Kanbara:' It's located in the same canyon where we fought Hunter J's clients to rescue the aura sphere Riolu! *Gmerl: Another titan is in Kanto region. One looks like Ankylosaurus. *'Ash Ketchum:' That's Anguirus. *Koji Minamoto: Another titan. *- *- *'Emerl:' Whoa, Mark. What on earth is that giant titan over there located in Hoenn?! *(Emerl points at the screen to see a giant turtle titan in the forbidden forest) *'Lillie:' Mark, did you got a name for that thing? *'Mark EVO:' Yes, Gamera. *- *- *'Rigby:' Dude. How many of those things are there? *Zane Truesdale: Seventeen and counting. *- *'Gladion:' Mother tell us what's going to happened. *Lusamine: (In Dr. Emma's voice) Our world is changing. The mass extinction we feared... has already begun. And we are the cause. We are the infection. But like all living organisms the earth unleashed a fever to fight this infection: It's original... and rightful rulers, the Titans. For thousands of years, these creatures have remained in hiding around the world. And unless all the titans are found, Alola region will perish, and so will we. They are the only guarantee that life will carry on. *(The heroes are shocked) *'Tino Tonitini:' Oh, my gosh! All the legends, the stories, they're true! *Lillie: *'Wicke:' There everywhere. Battling for dominance. A rival alpha to Godzilla. *'Spike Taylor:' Did you say "a rival alpha to Godzilla?" *- *- *Bloom: We've got stop the D-Reaper, King Ghidorah and the Matori Matrix once and for all. *- *- *'Rainbow Dash:' Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up for a second. Does that mean you want that giant monster named "Godzilla" to be our pet? *'Ash Ketchum:' No. We would be his. *- *- *- *(Cut to Nemesis and Terios watching King Ghidorah roaring at the volcano while Rodan bows down to him) *Terios: *Nemesis: *- *- *'Terios:' (In Alan Jonah's voice) Long live the king. *- *(Cut to see our heroes) *'Kero:' There's gotta be a way to create the opening allowing Godzilla and Mothra to escape from being trapped inside the D-Reaper. *Sakura Avalon: I know my Lock card. *Li Showron: *Emerl: (sensing) I sense Goku another transformation, so that means Ash did it. *(Golden Great Ape Goku transformed into a new level of Super Saiyan.) *Ash Ketchum: Whoa! *- *- *- *- *(Lunala *Narrator: UB has absorbed Solgaleo and taken it away, while Lunala has regained its strength after a similar attack. Ash's power of friendship and bond to brakes Goku's permant mind bring forth yet another transformation. Godzilla's arch enemy King Ghidorah manage to call all of the titans around the Pokemon World. Will Godzilla stop King Ghidorah and the D-Reaper and save Jeri, Calumon and the Mixel leaders? And will they get Goku back to normal self again or proformed to become a giant golden ape? The future is now an uncertain mystery, but the journey continues! *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts